


It's Raining Men...Literally

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Awkward Flirting, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Gay Panic, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman is singing his little heart out, bouncing around in all his 5ft 5 glory when his neighbour decided to drop in, but it ends in blushing and an exchange of phone numbers so Roman doesn't mind the interruption in the end.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	It's Raining Men...Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt credit to prompts-for-the-otp on tumblr
> 
> https://prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com/post/171579904278/prompt-152

Today was an odd day. Roman was simply minding his own business, totally not making an absolutely obscene amount of noise, when his rather charming neighbour had decided to drop in and was now standing, sobbing wet, in his living room sounding rather perturbed as he quite eloquently grumbled to himself about how ridiculous he was for being so loud. 

How did Roman get here you might ask? Well, it all began with a song. Roman was belting the lyrics to the absolutely splendid song “It’s raining men” and having the time of his life as he bounded around his living room. He’d been trying to work earlier when the noises of work being done on the house next to his own had quickly become a problem, so he decided to take a raincheck and here he was. 

Just as he was yelling out the chorus again with an absolutely perfect pitch he must add, he heard a loud crash from outside as quite ironically his neighbour had fallen from the roof and quite conveniently into Roman’s backyard, more specifically the pool with a rather loud scream of dramatic and ungodly terror just as Roman had gotten out “It’s raining men.” 

He paused, grabbing his phone and shutting off the music before he stepped outside, his feet on the cool cement paving as he observed his neighbour climbing out of the pool like a wet cat. “Hallelujah…” Roman mumbled in slight awe at the incredibly well-timed coincidence. He chuckled quietly to himself, trying to keep his composure as he started walking over to him. “Are- Are you okay?” he asked, barely refraining from chuckling as the taller man glared at him. 

“No! I am not okay! I fell off the roof because you made me lose my balance with your incessant noise!” He yelled, his face screwing up in disgruntled anger. 

“Okay, look, I’m sorry for the noise, I didn’t mean to cause you harm.” Roman apologised, “You want to come in and get dry as an apology?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood. While this was an incredibly inconvenient situation, he might be able to get something out of it. Namely, his unfairly hot neighbour’s number. 

He gave the man in front of him a nervous smile and he seemed to cave because he nodded. “Fine...that doesn’t sound awful... I guess,” he grumbled, letting himself be led inside by the shorter man. 

“I don’t think we’ve met before,” Roman commented, leading his rather disgruntled neighbour upstairs and showing him to the bathroom. “I’m Roman,” he called from the hall where he’d just walked to go and get the other man a towel and some dry clothes. He took them from his set of drawers as he listened out for the reply. 

“I’m Virgil,” he said, seeming a little more relaxed now that he wasn’t outside. 

“Here, feel free to use the shower too,” Roman said, giving him a friendly smile. “I’ll try not to be too loud,” he added sheepishly as he headed out the room.  
“Uh...Roman?” Virgil called just before he headed downstairs. “Thank you. You’re very kind, I’m not mad at you, I'm just not having the best day and falling off a roof into a pool wasn’t on my to-do list,” he smirked and even though the man was standing in his bathroom sobbing wet with water from his pool fully clothed in black in mid-summer, that goddamn smirk almost made him faint. 

“Ye-yeah...it’s no problem, you’re welcome.” he rushed out, giving him a crooked smile before he went downstairs, only just able to hold out until the shower started running to cover up his gay panicking and screaming into a pillow at an attempt to not completely give himself away. 

By the time Virgil was out of the shower and dressed, roman had to suffer through a whole new wave of gay panic as Virgil dried and styled his hair which looked so fucking soft, good god.

To say the least, Virgil noticed and he gave Roman his number, telling him he’d like to take him out to dinner and hopefully not end up in the pool that time before he’d kissed Roman on the cheek and headed back home. Needless to say, Roman did squeal and belt exclusively love songs after that, but Virgil didn’t mind all that much this time.


End file.
